Fade Away
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Everything keeps fading away - the life I once knew, the promises that were made, and now my own reality. Moving in with my godfather was supposed to help me start over again. Yet, getting around my grandmother's people has triggered something... unnatural. Meeting Embry was the most alluring and terrifying thing in my entire life. How can I love when I'm barely even me? -EmbryxOC-
1. Chapter 1: Broken Shards

**A/N: So a long time ago I wrote a Twilight fan fiction focusing on Embry. I've decided to re-write the story and give it the proper ending that it deserves. So let's get started shall we?  
**

**Warnings: Contains mild language, slightly suggestive and mature themes and violence. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer - takes place after Breaking Dawn. All OC's do belong to me, however. Written in 1****st**** Person - reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

**~Fade Away~**

**Chapter 1  
Broken Shards**

Starting over is never easy, no matter how many times you've had to in your life. Say you grow up moving all over the country that you're born in - countless times of having to settle in to new towns, meet new people, be the new kid, try and make friends, and in the end you have to leave and start the process all over again. Being the daughter of an ex-marine and an unhappy woman, things eventually got old fast. I ended up being dragged from one coast to the other, never rooting myself anywhere long enough to make any real friends.

Except for two - Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Every summer from the time I was two until I was about ten, I had some consistency. Going to visit my father's old best friend from college - who had also been named by godfather - for three weeks. Charlie was the closest thing to an uncle that I ever had. He was like a second father to me in a lot of ways - I guess you could say that I helped him cope with the fact that he struggled with trying to understand his own daughter.

Though, after I turned eleven, the summer visits to Forks, Washington stopped. It was back to New England for me - to live with my mother while my father worked abroad. I was able to attend middle school for more than a year. I was fourteen when my father returned stateside. I was seventeen and it was my senior year when my parents filed for divorce.

Now I had graduated high school and was getting ready to unroot once again. Only, this time, it wasn't with my father like I had hoped, to head back to the one place I had actually felt like was home together. No - I was making this journey by myself. Last autumn, my father had fallen ill. His diabetes had finally gotten the best of him, and his liver and kidneys failed. He passed away in November.

I couldn't take living with my mother anymore, or her new husband. So, I packed the few belongings I had and called Charlie out of desperation. He wired me the funds, I strapped my bag on the back of my Suzuki '09 and hit the road.

I was starting over again - only this time, I had to do it on my own.

The only problem was…

I was absolutely terrified.

Reflecting on my life was hard enough - it was like looking into a shattered mirror, with the memories of my father sharp and painful shards that wounded me deeply. These scars would take a lifetime to fade away - the wounds that I was made of close to impossible to heal.

It was hard to admit how broken my father's death had left me.

I just hoped that starting over was the right decision.

"Haley!"

"Uncle Charlie!"

For the first time in months, I felt genuine happiness surge through me as I hastily climbed off my motorcycle, yanking off my helmet. Strands of pesky honey blond hair fell into my eyes, but I ignored them as I threw my arms around him. I could tell he had been lonely - it had been a year since Bella had left home and had gotten married. I hadn't been able to attend the wedding, but I was sent an invitation. I heard that the wedding had been beautiful.

"I'm happy you could make it, sweetheart." Charlie said, smoothing down my wild, teased out wavy hair and giving me another hug. "Alright, Bella's old room is all ready for you. I had it redone - so you can make it your own. I left her know that you were coming to stay with me - she said she'll stop by with Edward soon to catch up. So…let's get you settled in."

I nodded, before I wheeled my motorcycle into the safety of his garage. I had some savings left - I planned to use them to get a car of my own, since it would be hard to keep up with my motorcycle during the harsher weather. After I grabbed my duffel bag, I followed Charlie into the house. Familiar memories washed over me as I took in the home I used to visit as a child - even the scents were familiar.

"It's just up the stairs and to farthest door on the right. Um…holler if you need anything." Charlie looked around awkwardly - even after having his daughter for over a year, he still seemed awkward with teenagers. "I have to go to work, but I left you some money on the table - if you want to go out or something. Feel free to call up any friends. I'll be home tonight. I'm sorry that I can't stay to catch up."

"No, it's fine, Uncle Charlie." I replied, giving him a smile. "I'm exhausted anyway. Been traveling for the past few days on the road. I should unpack and then start applying for work."

"Don't worry about that. I have buddies - I'm sure I can find you a part-time job. Come January, we'll get you enrolled in college. Till then, just…relax, Haley. You've been through a lot."

Nodding again, I managed a smile, but I knew he could see right through me.

It had always been hard to hide things from Charlie - he acted just like Dad. That's why they had been best friends in high school - as thick as thieves and always getting into trouble. Out of the two, he had been the most responsible though.

Once he left for work and I was alone, I finally opened the door to Bella's - my room. He had rearranged it to my liking, remembering that I liked the bed facing the door. There was a computer desk in the far corner, and a window seat that overlooked the front yard with a bookshelf close by. It was perfect for me.

I set my bag on the edge of the bed, sitting down beside it and looking around at the familiar walls. My converse barely brushed against the floor, my nails lightly clutching at the blanket as I reminisced.

I remember that Bella and I would share a room whenever I would visit, spending late nights talking when we were younger. Then, when I was about seven, she and I started to grow apart - it was over Jacob too. She had been possessive of him and I didn't like it. Poor Jake had been treated like a toy, being fought over by us.

I doubted she and I had ever really reconciled over it. I wondered if Jacob even remembered me, or if I would be able to see him again. It would be nice to see my old friends again, though. They were the only friends I ever really had growing up. Any friends from high school I had made, they all had moved on in their lives. I had one friend I was close to, but she lived in Florida.

I jolted when I heard the doorbell, completely taken aback. Charlie must've told someone that I was coming in today, but I couldn't think of who. I glanced at my appearance, realizing I had dirt smudged on my face, my green eyes rimmed with dark circles from tiredness. I shrugged off my hoodie, which was also covered in dirt, before hastily wiping my cheek with the sleeve of my black sweater before I hurried down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that!" I exclaimed, the moment I opened the door, before I looked up and stopped talking. "Um… hey."

Hot guy.

On the doorstep.

Holy shit, what the hell was I supposed to say?

Yeah, hey, I'm Charlie's estranged goddaughter who just moved 3,000 miles via motorcycle and he's at work, but if you want to come in so I can drool over you some more, be my guest?

That would not go over well. Yeesh - I had been around Xandra too long. It was one thing to drool over anime and video game characters, but it was another story when for thirty seconds I actually went into mindless girl mode - which was rare for a tomboy like myself.

"Hey! I can't believe you're actually here. I didn't believe Charlie at first…but damn. My mind has been blown. How have you been, Haley?"

It took me a full minute to respond, gripping the doorway in shock. "Jacob? Jacob Black? Holy crap, you're huge! And…freakishly buff!" I playfully punched his arm, "Jerk! How dare you go and get ripped! I didn't even recognize you! Talk about givin' a girl a heart attack!"

He simply drew me into his arms, crushing me against him. I had missed those bear hugs, so for a minute I allowed myself to enjoy the warmth and the tightness. It was hard to believe this was little Jacob, the same guy who used to help me catch worms to tease Bella with and throw mud pies at each other. He seemed so different.

Except for his eyes - those dark eyes that were soulful and warm - never changing. I would _never_ forget those eyes. They had a way of lighting up and being warm, despite how dark they were.

"So, Charlie told me you would be alone tonight. I sure as hell can't leave one of my oldest friends alone her first night back home." Jacob withdrew and I actually pouted, with him ruffling my hair. "Sooo…" He drug out the word, before giving me that charming grin. "I'm kidnapping you."

"I'm pretty sure abduction isn't announced before hand, Mr. Black."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Miss Connor. Now be a good little girl and go get ready. We have a date to keep."

"Date? Since when?" I raised a brow, crinkling my nose playfully. "Who said I want to go on a date with you, you big oaf?"

"Hey, _hobbit_." I twitched as he struck a nerve - I was highly sensitive about my 5'4" stature. "I'm calling the shots here. Now shoo!"

"Fine!" I laughed, before hurrying up the stairs, hearing him come inside to wait.

I took a quick shower, wanting to get the sweat and grime off my body, before I darted into my room and unzipped my bag after disposing my dirty jeans into the hamper. I withdrew one of my three pairs of jeans, pulling on the black pair that were my skinny jeans and were slightly tattered, before I pulled them on. I wasn't exactly a twig, but I wasn't fat either. I was average, wearing about a size 7. I had curves at least, something other girls my height didn't, even if my breasts weren't that large. I liked my bust the way it was - least I didn't have back problems.

I pulled on a tank top, along with my blue and grey plaid button down, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows and buttoning it up partway. Once my converse lowtops were back on my feet, I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length honey blond hair, it teased out in wild waves and worn in a side-part. My brows were a light brown and I kept my hair tucked behind my right ear, which I had pierced with a silver cuff link. I also wore a dangling cross earring from that ear and a simple silver stud in the other.

The earring had been a present for my 18th birthday last October. My 19th birthday was at the end of the month. It would be my first birthday without my family around. I felt a bit hollow at the thought, but I quickly shoved those thoughts from my mind. I had Jacob still waiting downstairs and it had been about twenty minutes.

"Is this good?" I asked, giving a playful little twirl the moment he saw me.

He wolf-whistled at me, "I may have to beat the other guys off with a stick."

I shoved him, rolling my eyes at that comment. "As if. Like _I'm_ the kind of girl to turn heads. Well, I have with some guys, but others I've been invisible."

"No boyfriend back home?"

"What, you mean Taylor? I broke up with that jerk months ago."

"Thank goodness. You pining after someone who doesn't deserve you was starting to piss me off. I was about to drive all the way to Tennessee and beat him to a pulp."

I felt flattered by those words.

"Why would you do that?"

"You're my friend, Haley. I just hate that it's been so long since we've seen one another. Which is why I'm going to take you somewhere where you can relive our childhood." He grabbed a black beanie off the coat rack, yanking it on my head and then grabbing my leather hooded jacket. "It might get cold later tonight."

"So where are we going oh wise and powerful one?"

Jacob simply grabbed the house key that was hanging on the wall and locked the door behind us, before he then pulled out a handkerchief, making a make-shift blindfold. I made a joke about him being into S&M, only for him to tell me to be quiet and shut my eyes. I did, allowing him to blind me. I felt him take my hand, guiding me to a car. He buckled me in.

"Okay, so this whole kidnapping idea - yours or Charlie's?"

"Mix of us."

"Lovely. Then I should definitely be afraid."

"Yes, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid, Haley Connor."

Truth be told, I actually was.

Not because my childhood friend that had actually made me turned mindless for thirty seconds had blindfolded me for a so-called date or anything.

I was afraid because I actually felt… like I was home.

I didn't want to lose it.

Sadly, losing everything was how my life went.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts, questions, comments? Anything? I just would like feedback! XD Please don't worry, this is not Jacob x OC. Let me know what you thought and I'll continue!  
**

**-Mistress of the Arts**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets in the Shadows

**A/N: Wahoo, I got the first chapter done. Truth be told, I'm rather fond of Haley! I've not written an OC like her in the longest time, so this should be interesting. Please review!  
**

**Warnings: Contains mild language, slightly suggestive and mature themes and violence. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer - takes place after Breaking Dawn. All OC's do belong to me, however. Written in 1****st**** Person - reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

**~Fade Away~**

**Chapter 2  
Secrets in the Shadows**

Smoke curled in the air, the flames dancing in an amber waves as the lulling sound of the ocean in the distance created a lullaby. I sat with my knees drawn close to my chest, entranced as I listened to the calming voice of Billy Black, listening to the Quileute legends of old of the spirit warriors and the cold ones.

My great-grandmother on my father's side had been from this tribe of Quileute's - Chenoa had been the rebel of the family, running off with boy she had fallen madly in love with when she was only sixteen. My grandmother had been the outcome of her crazy love - with her raising her on her own in Tennessee. Grandma Chenoa had been successful, running a ranch that ended up being passed down through the family. Now my older brother Hunter ran the ranch.

Jacob had definitely surprised me, bringing me out to the reservation like this. I hadn't been here since I was a child, but even after almost ten years, they all still remembered me. I had never felt more welcomed before in my life - as if I was being greeted by long-lost relatives. Sue Clearwater had embraced me as if I was her own daughter - to tell the truth, I didn't want to let go. Even Leah had greeted me warmly - and considering how Leah was, that said a lot.

I leaned against Seth, who had immediately taken a liking to me. We were around the same age too, so it was nice to find someone who had a similar sense of humor. He was "babysitting" me since Jacob had to go help Quill with a little girl named Claire that he was insanely protective over.

I didn't mind in the slightest. Seth was warm and he was playing with my hair - it felt as if we were actually brother and sister. I always had that kind of relationship with Seth. Whenever Bella would hog Jacob when we were little, Seth would be the one to cheer me up.

I perked up as Billy started another story, with Jacob coming back with Quill and another friend - one I didn't remember at all. Jacob waved at me and I sat up, with Seth giving a little whine of protest from where he had been braiding beads into my hair. I gave a small laugh as I got to my feet, brushing the sand off the back of my jeans and approaching him. Quill had Claire propped on his hip, with her resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Jacob's other friend had his eyes lowered to the ground, his shoulder-length black hair worn parted in the middle, with the right side tucked behind his ear. I couldn't really make out his features. Curious, I walked over to the pack of males.

"Quill, do you remember Haley?" Jacob asked, the moment I was in front of them.

Quill nodded, "A little. Crazy little blond who had an obsession with torturing Bells."

Jacob laughed, "Definitely. Haley, I wanted you to meet my other best friend." He placed a hand on the other boy's back, pushing him forward a bit. He stumbled but caught himself, sending a look at Jacob over his shoulder that was one of annoyance. "This is Embry Call."

Embry…

His name sent a strange shiver down my spine. Suddenly, I felt chilled. I felt the ocean breeze teasing the stray strands of my hair as those dark eyes finally met mine.

Something happened.

I honestly couldn't describe it, even if I wanted to. There was just this… pull between us - like gravity. The moment I saw his face, I felt my breath catch. I had never felt desire like I did in that moment.

His features were strong, yet delicate. He had the sweetest sadness in his eyes and the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him against me. He was taller than me - but he didn't tower over me completely, unlike Jacob who was shooting close to 6'7".

The look on his face caught me off-guard, causing me to take a step back. He looked as if he had never seen a girl before - and honestly it frightened me to a degree. I had _never_ had a guy look at me like that before. The same feelings of desire I was experiencing were etched in his eyes.

"Guys? Hel-loh? Earth to Haley?" Jacob waved a hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance. "You okay?"

"I-I have to go."

"But you can't!" Quill protested at once. "You're going to miss the best part about tonight!"

"And that is?" I dared to ask, finding it hard to look away from Embry.

"Cliff diving."

"Hell no!" I immediately protested, waving my hands about. "There's no way in hell I'm going to jump off a cliff like a lunatic."

Embry shot Quill a look that stated he backed me up one-hundred percent. I turned to Jacob, giving him a look.

"Please, I'm tired and really need to get back. Charlie will worry - you know how paranoid he is, especially with all the times Bella ran off on him."

I had heard the stories about my godfather's daughter, especially after she met her now-husband. The last thing I wanted was to give him grief like she had - I loved Charlie too much to do that. He was the only father figure I had left in my life. I despised my stepfather with a passion too, so the last thing I wanted was to hurt the only person I had in my life who wanted to guide me.

"Alright… I'll take you home." Jacob looked a little disappointed, before he glanced toward Embry. "You guys comin' along?"

Embry nodded at once - he still hadn't spoken a word. I wondered what his voice was like - it was definitely going to drive me crazy if he continued being mute like this. I had no idea why either. All I knew was that I felt a strange sense of relief that he was coming too. Quill declined though, saying he had to take Claire home.

"You're leaving?" Seth looked upset as he walked back over to the bonfire to retrieve my jacket.

"Yeah, sorry bub." I gave him a hug and a playful kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded, still looking like he wanted to pout and capture me, but he understood why I had to leave. The moment we were heading back to Forks, I felt a strange sense of loss as I left the reservation. The car was quiet - the only sound the hum of the engine as Jacob drove me back home. I rested my cheek against the cold pane of the window, my tired eyes closing.

I felt warmth, arms strong and protective around me. I tried to pull myself from my sleep, but exhaustion had taken over. I shifted a bit, hearing the creaking of stairs and then I felt myself being placed in bed. Someone covered me up with a blanket. I recalled a faint murmur of someone telling me to have sweet dreams, before the darkness took me over completely.

That was the last thing I remembered about that night.

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Don't you mean afternoon?"

Charlie chuckled as he came over to the table, ruffling my hair. It had taken me almost an hour to untangle the braids and the beads from my hair - cursing Seth every painful second. I didn't remember how I got home or how I ended up in bed, but I just assumed that Jacob had been the one to carry me in. I had been exhausted, sleeping a solid fourteen hours. The only reason I had gotten up was because my bladder demanded release, or it threatened to implode.

I opened the fridge, hunting for food when the phone rang.

"Swan residence." Charlie was quiet for a moment, glancing at me just as I lifted my head over the edge of the fridge door curiously. "Yeah, she's here and she's awake. Let me ask her." He covered the mouth piece, "It's Jake. He wants to know if you want to go hiking with him and the boys today."

"YES!" I exclaimed at once.

Chuckling, Charlie then went back to Jacob on the phone. "She says yes. Alright. I'll let her know. Bye." He hung up and turned back to me, "He says he'll be here in twenty. You might want to eat and get dressed."

I glanced down at my wrinkled clothes, before hastily grabbing the iced tea and pouring myself a glass. I drank it before zipping out of the kitchen, rushing upstairs. Excitement was pumping through me, with my heart going crazy in my chest. I feared I was going to have a heart attack at this rate.

I was surprised to open my closet and find an entire wardrobe all in my size - and they weren't hand-me-downs as I expected. No, they were all brand new clothes and they were my style. I found a note from Bella on the back of the door.

_Haley,_

_Alice and I heard you didn't have much to bring with you, so we bought you some things to tide you over until you get settled. Don't worry about paying us back. Consider it an early birthday present. See you soon._

-Bella

I shook my head, but smiled nonetheless. It was a sweet gesture. I looked down and saw that they had also gotten me new shoes - including new converse, hiking boots, and even some dress shoes. I snorted as I picked up a pair of strappy high heels, obviously snuck in there by Bella's sister-in-law.

Me in heels. Yeah, I could use the height advantage, but I would die if I tried to walk in them.

I picked up the black hiking boots, opening the drawer of the dresser inside the closet and finding a pair of khaki shorts. I then grabbed a brown and yellow plaid button down. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my pack and put my compass, the map that Charlie had given me along with the mace, and my Swiss army knife. I headed downstairs, packing three bottles of water and some trail mix and fruit as well. I was extremely cautious when it came to hiking, especially with Jacob. He had the tendency to get us lost.

"Be careful." Charlie said, gripping my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled, "C'mon, Uncle Charlie, it's me!" I gave him a confident grin as I gestured at myself. "I'm not a danger magnet."

Or so I thought.

I walked onto the front porch, waiting for Jacob's black Rabbit to pull up. It did about five minutes later, with Jacob waving at me to hurry up and get in. I ran over to the car, climbing in and buckling up. I glanced in the rearview mirror, jolting when I saw Embry.

He gave me a shy smile and a slight wave, one that I returned. Jacob was grinning like a fool as he looked at us.

"Ready to hit the trail?"

"What trail? The one you create in your head?" I snorted, but smiled. "Yeah, I'm actually really excited."

"Good! Let's go then!"

An afternoon in the woods with my childhood friend and the silent wonder.

Yeah, sounds fun.

* * *

"Wait up!"

Gasping for air, I grasped the tree branch, trying to keep up with the two's long strides. I detested their growth spurts. It wasn't fair that I had to remain short the rest of my natural life and they got to be freakishly tall!

Once I managed to get up hill and onto level ground, my rear hit the ground. I unzipped my bag and opened my water bottle, drinking a quarter of it and panting. I glanced up at the canopy of leaves, seeing the sunlight was desperately trying to shine through. Jacob rolled his eyes before he leaned against a tree, arms crossed as he waited for me to finish up my break. Stubbornly, I crossed my legs and then opened my bag of trail mix, taking my time in eating each peanut, M&M, and raisin.

I looked up just as Jacob's body language changed completely, his entire body going tense. Dark eyes met before Embry gave a slight nod.

"Stay put." Jacob said.

"Huh? Wait! Jake!"

He had already taken off, disappearing from sight.

I swear, he had to be on the track team or something. He ran super fast - almost inhumanly.

I stood up a moment later, suddenly feeling wary of my surroundings. I jolted and whirled when I felt something touch my back, finding Embry right behind me.

"It's alright, Haley. I won't let anything happen to you."

Time stopped.

I reacted before I could stop myself, grabbing the front of his gray t-shirt and pulling him down, my lips capturing his in a heated kiss. I didn't understand what was going on, but my thoughts had scattered. The only thing I comprehended was the way it felt to be in his arms, the way he tasted and the burning fire running through me,

The intensity of desire that had ensnared me like strong chains.

His lips were hot against mine, his large hands roaming down my frame, his touch innocent and far from it all the same. He cupped my rear, lifting me up and pressing me against his hard chest. I felt my back braced against a tree, my legs locking around his waist and I pressed myself against him, our hips lightly gyrating together. His tongue danced with mine, my fingers running through his shaggy hair and I tugged it - not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be slightly rough. Embry gave a growl in the back of his throat in response, his hands sliding underneath the hem of my shirt and the heated skin pressing against my bare hips.

He broke the kiss, lips hot and seeking as they latched onto the sensitive skin of my neck. I cried out in pleasure as he gently scraped his teeth against it, before biting down and lightly suckling. My hips gave an involuntary thrust against him.

I clutched him, my mind fogged from the pleasure I was feeling. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't even understand why. He had spoken maybe nine words to me since we met. It wasn't like me to want to jump a guy's bones - especially one that I knew next to nothing about.

My blood was on fire. Breathing was next to impossible. Every touch was torture, blissful yet driving me to the brink of madness and back. I wanted nothing more than to…

Reality crashed back. The next thing I knew, I was alone. Embry was gone and I was on the floor of the forest, panting and feeling dazed. My eyes looked around, trying to find the man who made my body scream in want, only to feel myself go rigid.

A scream locked in my throat as fear paralyzed me. I clutched the bark of the tree just as a mountain lion sprung through the trees, about to pounce on me.

Death was unavoidable.

I shrieked in fear, seconds before a vicious snarl pierced the air. Embry had sprung in front of me, his body shuddering violently before gray fur burst from his body. Then, a giant wolf was before me, lunging and meeting the lion head on.

Claws and fangs, snarls and vicious growls, blood and howls.

Silence…

Ragged panting filled the air. I slowly lowered my arms and opened my eyes, looking and seeing Embry lying on the ground near the dead lion, covered in claw marks and bleeding. He was naked, remains of shredded clothing surrounding him.

Nothing made sense - it didn't have to.

I knew the truth. The spirit warriors weren't just folklore. They were _real_.

Embry was one of them.

"Embry! Haley!"

Jacob emerged from the trees, wearing only a pair of shorts. He spotted Embry and immediately ran to him, helping him to his feet. Embry pressed his palm to his forehead, his body hunched over as blood dripped down his russet skin. Trembling, I didn't dare move. I was in shock.

"I'm alright, Jake…is Haley okay…?"

"She's fine. Just in shock." Jacob's tone was soothing, brotherly and protective as he examined Embry's wounds.

I watched as he wiped the blood away, revealing the wounds were already closing themselves. They had already scabbed over, looking days old rather than fresh. No matter how many times I tried to speak, I couldn't.

I had the feeling I wasn't supposed to know about this.

I had the feeling that the secrets they had were supposed to remain in the shadows, hidden from the daylight of the world in order to protect both sides. Humanity could not know the existence of these beautiful creatures.

Worst of all, even knowing meant danger.

_They_ were dangerous.

My best friend and… I don't even know what Embry was to me.

That kiss was branded to memory though.

He was already in my system - dragging me under and that gravitational pull between us wouldn't go away, despite the fact I had just seen him turn into a wolf.

He had saved my life.

He could easily take it as well.

"Haley!"

I didn't even know what I was doing. My legs were moving on their own, adrenaline pumping through my veins that were burning with icy cold. Like broken shards of glass running through them, cutting more wounds deep inside. I knew that it was too good to be true - that I could finally start over and have a normal life.

Nothing had ever been normal about my life.

After all, I was the descendent of Chenoa River.

"HALEY!"

Nothing stopped me from running.

Running away was what I had always done.

* * *

**A/N: _ Review please?**

**-Mistress of the Arts**


End file.
